Not in Front of Me
by UtauTachi
Summary: L and Light end up confessing their love to each other- in the weirdest way possible...


"Ryuuzaki, why exactly can't I look at your computer screen?" Light asked one more time. His detective partner had decided to switch the computers so that they were facing opposite of each other whenever he and Light were using them. L didn't respond.

That's when Light began to notice strange things, little by little.

First of all, L wasn't sitting like he always did. In fact, he sat like any normal person would, although his shoulders were slumped and he had no posture. Second, he was typing with his left hand...Left hand? He never typed with his left hand! L was right handed.

Light began to notice other details. Like how his eyes were a bit wider than normal as he stared very intently at the screen, he was biting his lip to a bleeding point, he was using headphones, and his right hand wasn't visible. It seemed to be in his lap.

No...not his lap...his...!

"Ryuuzaki! What are you _doing_?" he demanded. L jumped and retracted his hand, causing Light, being handcuffed, to trip.

He was...jacking off.

"I get it now..." Light muttered. A small blush crossed his silent partner's face. "I'm sorry, Raito-kun. I-I couldn't-" It was pointless. There wasn't any explaination for this...this PERVERTED action.

"Why would you even do this in the same room as me?" Light demanded. L sighed, much to the confusion of his hysterical teenage partner. "Well," he said bluntly, figuring putting it simply would be 5% less humiliating, "You turn me on..."

Light stared without saying a word. Wasn't he joking? There's not much of a chance of that, since L is always serious. Plus his face revealed that he spoke the truth. "I...what? Turn you on?" It was almost too much to handle. The truth is, for a very long time Light had punished himself and hated the fact that he had a strong passion for L.

He played the "I can't believe you" card as much as possible when the words trickled out of his mouth so quietly. However, L didn't believe him very much and could almost see the love hidden behind Light's face like he had Shinigami eyes.

"It's true. When I see you I get this terribly annoying, fluttery feeling around my waist and it took me a very long time to realize it was love," he sighed, almost depressed, then turned around as if he said nothing. "But you wouldn't understand."

He was a clever detective. Very clever indeed. If Light insisted that he did understand, there would be a 97% he was in love too. But to ignore or agree with the statement meant he was either hiding it or more likely had no feelings for him.

L expected to see Light wrinkle his nose or turn away, maybe pretend to gag or something, but he did no such thing.

"You...you turn me on too, ya know..." His face had gone from tinted with blush to tomato red.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, did he really just say that? He meant to think it! Great. Just great. Now what? It wasn't like he could just walk away, no, he HAD to be handcuffed to him right this minute for the rest of God knows how long.

And what the hell was that even supposed to mean? "You turn me on too?" Good flirting, Light, you must be a real player, he thought to himself.

All of these things flashed into his mind in about a milisecond and he almost fainted.

"Raito-kun? Are you feeling okay?" L touched his forehead.

If he could do ANYTHING at this moment besides stare ahead with a stupid blush as dark as Misa's lipstick, he would smack L's hand away. Or he would kiss him. God, he didn't know anymore!

"R-Ryu...Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light?"

"Do you...like me? In that way?"

L paused for a minute, not like he really needed to. "Of course I do, Light," he whispered quietly, as if making sure no one else could hear him. "And I would be devastated to find that my true love is Kira." he added.

"I love you too, Ryuuzaki. But I'm not Kira!"

"I never said you were, I just said I would be devastated is all."

"If you really love me, though..." he said, holding un-handcuffed hand. "Please don't watch porn in front of me."

"Well, I wasn't technically watching porn. I was watching Misa."

"RYUUZAKI!"


End file.
